To Write Love On Her Arm
by love126
Summary: Mikey and Nick hate each other but with a little help from Selena will they grow to like each other? Selena's mom doest pay slot of attention to Selena and she is startting to feel unloved... What will happen to her?


To Write Love On Her Arms

The girls were at the beach. One of the benefits for living in California. It was the last day of summer. The air was humid causing Miley's hair to curl in the wind. The girls were tanning soaking in as much sun as possible before winter came. They were all talking about what teachers they wanted. When Nick picked up Miley and started walking toward the ocean.

"Nick put me down! What are you doing?!" she screamed. Nick continued to walk towards the cold ocean waves.

"Don't worry about it" he scoffed, enjoying himself.

"NO, NO, NO Nick! Please I don't want to get wet" she grabbed on to his arm, holding on. Nick reached the water and chuckled.

"Sorry Miley" then he dropped her into the waves. Miley came up out of the water and grabbed his arm, pulling him in as well. Then she jumped on top of him and tried to drown him but, Nick was too strong. He came up for air and threw her off of him. Miley knew she couldn't win so she gave him a dirty look then walked back up to where the girls were sitting.

"Don't say a word" she was pissed. She grabbed her towel and started drying herself off. Selena and Lilly exchanged looks then chuckled silently to themselves. Nick walked up and grabbed his towel also. Miley gave him the 'death stare' then continued to dry her hair.

"Aww...come on it was a joke" Miley ignored him. Nick gave Selena and Lilly a 'help me' look. They shrugged their shoulders

"Dude, this is all you" Selena smirked. He knew this was going to happen why'd he do it?

"Gee thanks guys" he said with sarcasm. The girls looked at each other

"It's your own fault" Lilly smiled "don't even try to blame us"

The girls were tired. Time to go home. When they were all packed they headed to the car. Selena and Lilly sat in the back while Miley drove and Nick sat next to her bugging the whole ride home. Just the little things Nick did made Miley mad. Like when he changed the radio station on her favorite song or how he would chew with his mouth open. Selena thought it was a little cute when they fought cause it made them look like a couple but every time she asked Miley shook her head and denied it. When they reached Nick's house he got out said bye to Selena and Lilly, slammed the door and marched to his door step. Then he couldn't get the key in the door knob because he was so frustrated so he went around back. Lilly's house was only a few blocks away. When Miley pulled up to see the BIG for sale sign on her front lawn.

"I can't believe you are moving" Miley frowned

"I know" Selena agreed. All three of them grew up together. Without one it felt…weird. It wasn't like Lilly was moving to another city. NO! She was moving across the country.

Lilly got out of the car depressed. Today she forgot all about the move that was going to take place in one week. She had one week to say _**good bye**_ to all her friends. Miley raced over to Selena's house in a hurry to get home; she had a lot to do before the first day of school. Selena got out quick, ran to her door step, unlocked the door, and raced up to her bedroom.

She didn't bother on telling her parent she was home because no one would hear. She was alone. Her dad died when she was eight and her mom was too busy with work to remember she even had a child. On days she is home she is out with friends partying. Selena has been raising herself since the begging of sixth grade, it's now her sophomore year of high school and her mom doesn't give a shit about her. It wasn't always like this though. When her mom did care about her she would go and pick Selena up from school, then they would go to get ice cream or go to the park, and when they got home she would cook dinner and sing to Elvis Presley. She knew all the lyrics to his songs and had all his CD she was a true Elvis fan. When her dad got home she would drop everything she was doing and race to him giving him the biggest bear hug. Then he would kiss her on the cheek and tell her how much he missed her at work. He would walk into the kitchen and give her mom a kiss and tell her how good her cooking smelled then when he would taste it he'd say she was the greatest cook in the world.

Now, Selena comes home to an empty house. She goes up to her room and does her homework when she finishes she gets in the shower and goes to bed. Some night she cries herself to sleep because she knows her dad is never coming back and her mom is never going to start caring for her. Sure, she gives her a roof over her head, food, and clothes but she never thinks to give her what her child really needs. It's for her to be a mom and love her. She's forgotten the feeling of her warm hugs or the scent of her perfume. She forgot what it's like to have her mom kiss her and tell her how much she loved her. Worst she has not only forgotten to feel what it's like to be loved but she has forgotten what it's like to love someone else and that scares her.

**Okay this is my fist story... and I hope you like it. I've never really done this before but I love to write so please review. Thank you for reading and I will defiantly have another chapter out soon….so if you can please review and let me know if you like it******** thank you again, **

**Carly3**


End file.
